Some power supplies operate by applying AC power across an inverter bridge. A half bridge topology and a full bridge topology are two exemplary bridge topologies.
A half bridge topology is illustrated as part of an inductive power supply system in FIG. 1. The half bridge topology includes a controller 102, a tank circuit 104, and an inverter 106. The inverter 106 is implemented as a pair of switches, i.e. field effect transistors (FETs). The controller 102 is electrically connected to both switches in order to selectively couple a DC voltage source (V+) or a reference voltage (ground) to the tank circuit 104. In operation, the timing of the switches dictates the various characteristics of the AC signal that is generated.
A full bridge topology is illustrated as part of an inductive power supply system in FIG. 2. The full bridge topology includes a controller 202, a tank circuit 204, and two inverters 206, 207. Each inverter is implemented with a pair of switches, i.e. FETs. The controller is electrically connected to all of the switches in order to selectively couple a DC voltage source (V+) or a reference voltage (ground) to the tank circuit. In operation, the timing of the switches dictates the various characteristics of the AC signal generated.